Clairvoyant Lullaby
by Branigan
Summary: Disclaimer: Alice and I do not own anything from Twilight nor do we claim to. This is merely a story so don't get your knickers in a twist.
1. Parking Lot

Glancing out the window, my suspicions were confirmed. Rain. Though it was only three AM I knew today would be perfect. I would be able to waltz outside freely and just be myself. Turning away from the window I acknowledged the presence in my doorway.

"Is tonight the night?" She queried.

I nodded as she gestured her head towards the doorway, her blond curls bouncing from the slight movement. Moving towards the front door, I observed her appearance, full golden eyes were scanning me over as if to inspect my outfit. She wore her skin tight denim blue jeans, open-toed silver heels, a dark gray shirt adorned with buttons, all completed with a soft white scarf. My eyes, however, were drawn to the family crest she wore around her neck. After a few seconds I broke my vision from the crest back up to her face, she was giving me an approving smile. So she was inspecting my outfit.

"Are you driving?" I questioned curiously.

Grabbing the keys she walked out the door. "If you want me to."

"Please I don't know the way."

Another smile. "Okay," she replied, digging in her pocket for her ringing cell phone and promptly answered.

"Hello?" She slid into the leather seat of her BMW shutting the door with a rather loud slam, I did the same on the passenger side, both of us were buckling in. "Oh, hey Carlisle… yeah we're on our way now… okay, sure… alright… Love you too… bye."

Her phone shut with a sharp snap as she tossed it carelessly into the side holder of the door with a look at me, agitation showing clearly in her gold irises.

"We have to go pick up balloons and streamers. Esme and Alice's orders," she abruptly said. Love was now radiating off of her, she must be thinking about my brother, Emmett.

Within minutes we arrived at the party shop in Forks. Seeing that Rosalie was about to unfasten her seatbelt, I intervened, "Rose, stay here. I'll go get it."

"Alright, Jasper, black and white," with another smile she handed me the money. Nodding, I unbuckled and got out of the car.

Walking into the shop, the door ringing to notify employees of customers, I immediately saw where the balloons and streamers were. I quickly grabbed a few bags of each then hurried over to the cashier, paying him. On the way out, I faintly heard the door ring again. Climbing back in, I handed Rosalie her change before tossing my recent purchase in the back seat.

With only the speed that a Cullen has, we arrived at the rented club soon after, the outside itself was decorated extravagantly. A little over done, but that's my Alice.

A fowl stench reached our noses as we got out. "Werewolf," I muttered.

"What are they doing here?" Rosalie inquired.

I didn't answer.

Emerging from the tree line came Jacob dressed casually for this formal party. My lips pulled back slightly over my teeth, a feral growl emitting from my throat. To my left I could hear Rosalie do the same.


	2. Setting Up

As we were growling at the w- Jacob, another figure stepped out of the tree line milliseconds after Jacob, it was Seth.

"Great," I mumbled. "Another one..."

Out of the corner of my eye a silhouette walked out of the club doors, practically dancing over to Rosalie and me. I didn't notice her too much because I was watching the werewolves but I knew she was there, walking towards us.

Alice had on a semi-casual, thin, white button-up shirt under a steel gray vest with dark gray jeans and silver heels. On top she wore a long thin white coat, extending further down in the back. Adorning her right arm were two bracelets - one chainlike and the other turquoise blue connected by thin bars of iron.

Rosalie relaxed watching Alice come out and with a huff walked into the club, probably to find Emmett. I relaxed slightly but not so much that I would let my guard down.

Seth's eyes followed Rosalie into the building, once she was inside he yelled "Hi!" loudly at us.

Alice's face lit up more enthusiastically as she waved back. "Come help us set up Bella's Party. It will be fun!" she practically demanded of the two werewolves. "You two can put up the balloons and streamers!" She opened the backseat door to Rosalie's car, reached in and grabbed the party supplies I bought earlier, and then threw them at the boys with an intense speed. It wasn't a surprise they would be able to catch it.

Seth caught them with one hand, looked up at Jacob, who let out an audible groan, and smiled showing that they would help us.

When I walked into the club, still tense with my guard up, I caught Jacob's eye as Seth pushed him past. Giving him a hard look he looked away and strolled over to Esme.

Alice danced over and tugged on my hand. "Come on Jasper, don't just stand there you should help Emmett with the stereos." She suggested gesturing towards Emmett with the giant stereo and speakers then led me over skipping and humming a familiar tune.

"Emmett!" She yelled. "Jasper is here!"

Emmett, about to start with the wiring, popped his head out from behind the stereo. "Hey Jazz! You ready to hook up some wiring?"

"Yes, let's get started. But first where is Rosalie?" Emmett looked over to his left, me following his gaze. She was over by the table on the side.

"She's looking through the large collection of music we have acquired for some suitable ones to play." Alice giggled beside me as I chuckled.

Finally getting the chance to look around the inside I noticed everything seemed to have shimmery glitter to it sure to shine with any small fraction of light. Even the speakers Emmett and I were about to hook up gave the impression they would as well.

"Alright Em, let's do this." I kissed Alice on the cheek and walked behind the speaker to help my brother. The job was no challenge for us, with our speed; we finished the wiring for the two gigantic speakers in ten minutes.

Looking around to what everyone else was doing, I saw Jacob all by his lonesome, begrudgingly blowing up balloons. Seth, grinning, was with Esme, putting up streamers and talking animatedly. Alice and Carlisle was coming out of the back carrying some tables and folded shimmering table cloths. Setting up in a blink of an eye, both returned to the back room carrying out this time enough gifts to fill a mountain. Alice arranged them all on one table by size and colour.

After I scanned the area, Emmett and I jumped on top of the speakers, chatting with each other about Bella, Edward, and our former lives prior to becoming Vampires. Alice soon called me over to her. "Jasper, dear, will you do me a favour?"

Being as it were that I was finished, I nodded in response. "Good," a smile crossed her face. "Will you come with me to get Bella's cake, please?" she questioned with pleading eyes.

"Sure." She smiled and we walked out to her yellow Porsche.

Leaving the building, I noticed the Volvo now sitting there with Edward Bella, and Renesmee. Quickly I dialed Esme. No answer. Then I tried Rosalie, she answered. Informing her of the situation she said she would get on it as I climbed into the driver's seat of Alice's car. We sped down the highway to pick up Bella's cake inconspicuously.


End file.
